


With Me

by gnarlybastard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Chunins, I'll add more tags when I think of some.., Iruka being the nice person he is, Jonins, Kakashi being troublesome, Kind of friends turned into lovers?, Love, M/M, Missions, Ninjas - Freeform, Pardon me if I spell stuff wrong, hopefully I get better at this whole tags thing, relationships, something that has been in my works for a VERY LONG time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: Kakashi visits Iruka profusely, and one day Iruka has the nerve to ask Kakashi why he does and Kakashi gives him an answer he didn't expect.





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> I wanted to write an Christmas one shot with this pairing but writers block came through and didn't want to leave, so I wasn't able to finish it and publish it. Anyways, this one shot has been in my works for SO long, like I think since August? I really apologize if this story starts off great and ends badly. I really tried you guys. If this doesn't do well, I'll take it down and probably edit it and stuff. To make up for it, I've been working on some better things that I know ya'll would like! Regardless of all of that, I hope you all enjoy! :) <3

Cooking was something Iruka wasn’t good at. He knew it, but he didn’t let that stop him. Especially when a certain blond was coming over to have dinner after almost a year of not seeing one another.

Iruka enjoyed Naruto’s company and listened to everything he had to say even if most of it was troublesome to listen to. Lacking a family growing up, he considered Naruto as his younger brother molding their bond into something strong.

The teacher stepped back with hands on his hips, studying his work. His shoulders drooped, right along with his mood. The food he spent hours on didn’t even look delicious. 

The food he prepared consisted of Ebi fry, -with a side of miso soup and white rice- and Onigiri. He only intended to make Onigiri but the shapes of them didn’t turn out right, so he resorted to making Ebi fry. He hoped the Ebi fry wasn’t too hard to eat, that would be extremely embarrassing.

Cooking the meal took most of his day after his many attempts and to be honest he was quite tired. Deciding that resting his eyes wouldn’t hurt, he plopped himself at his dining table. 

With folded arms on the table, he shut his eyes and gave in to the darkness that awaited him. Not much later, there was loud banging that awoke the teacher.

A bit disoriented, he moved his way over to his front door with shakes of the head wanting to get out of the state he was in. Feeling the familiar chakra, he disabled his traps and opened the door to reveal the person he’d been wanting to see for the longest.

Beaming, Naruto embraced Iruka tightly rocking them some. Iruka returned the gesture, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Pulling away after a bit, Iruka took in the sight of his loved one.

He had grown that’s for sure. Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head, chuckling. “Eh sorry for being late, I got held up.” Iruka took a look at his clock seeing that Naruto was indeed late, but he didn’t mind.  
Iruka waved Naruto off, shaking his head as he stepped aside. “It’s fine, I kind of napped some.”

Naruto stepped inside, unstrapping his shoes before following Iruka into the kitchen. Iruka nodded to the table, fixing their plates.  
Wanting to know, Iruka spoke. “So, how have you been? Learned, saw, experienced new things?”

That was all it took to make the blond start ranting. Iruka didn’t need to bring up new topics, Naruto would talk about one thing and something in that story made him go into another.

In the middle of a story that Iruka had lost count on what number it was, Naruto stopped. He scratched his head, a light blush sporting his cheeks. “Why are you smiling like that, sensei?”

“It’s nice to see you again that’s all.” Iruka answered, a shrug following. He took a sip of his tea, releasing a small sigh after. “It gets lonely here.”

Not many seconds after saying it, Iruka shook his head. “Forget I said the last part.” Knowing that Naruto wasn’t going to listen to his recent sentence, Iruka sent a look to him. 

Naruto sighed, picking up a piece of food. Iruka watched carefully, wanting to see if he would like it. Naruto bit into it, munching. Iruka lowered his head, seeing in the boy’s twitchy eye that his food was crap.

“It is really crunchy, but it’s ok. I’m just going to eat the Onigiri and miso soup.” Naruto assured, pushing the plate away. Iruka lifted his head up at the sentence. “The onigiri is actually good?”

Naruto nodded, mouth full of food. Iruka sighed in relief, glad that the food wasn’t all that bad. “I’ve talked about myself and things related to me a lot for most of this dinner. Let’s talk about you.”

The chunin rubbed at his scar, a smile gracing his lips. “Well, there isn’t much to say. I’ve been too caught up with the academy and the missions desk to have anything really happen to me.”

“When’s the last time you had a day off?” Naruto questioned, after swallowing the last of his food. That question had Iruka pondering. When was the last time he had the day off?

The teacher rubbed the edge of his scar, shrugging with one shoulder. “I can’t really remember. I’m guessing it’s been a long time.” Naruto imitated a fish, and Iruka had to contain his laughter.

“I can’t believe it! You probably haven’t had a vacation in years!” Naruto shouted, in a state of shock. Iruka shrugged again, not really caring. “I love my jobs. Plus, I get days off when the weekend comes.”

Naruto continued imitating a fish out of water while Iruka stood, collecting the dishes, placing them in the sink. When he turned around, Naruto wasn’t gaping like a fish anymore. He was wearing a sad expression. Iruka didn’t say anything, he just gave a nod towards his living room before going there.

Iruka took a seat on the couch, Naruto following a few seconds after. They sat in silence, feeling the heavy tension in the room. After a few moments, Naruto broke it. “Iruka-sensei….”

Iruka turned his head, giving Naruto his full attention. Naruto continued wearing the sad expression. “Why are you alone? I don’t understand. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

His former teacher took in a deep breath and exhaled it through his nose. He locked eyes with Naruto, giving him a sad smile. “I’m alone because I just don’t find myself having time for anyone.” Naruto’s melancholy expression deepened, and Iruka tried his best to ignore the weight on his chest. “Do you want that to change?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Only the future can tell.” Iruka answered, turning his sad smile into a slightly happy one. “I assure you that I’m going to be fine, Naruto. Now, let’s enjoy the rest of the time left that we have talking about happy things.”

Naruto nodded but Iruka could tell he didn’t want to let the topic go. Changing the subject, Iruka listened to more of Naruto’s stories who had plenty of them. Before they knew it, it was time for Naruto to leave. 

“I could stay if you want, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto suggested, shifting in his position at the teacher’s front door. Iruka shook his head. “As much as I would like that, you have somewhere else to be.” 

Naruto nodded in agreement but shrugged after. “Yeah, but if you really need the company…” Iruka shook his head again, offering a smile. “I’ll be fine. Be safe, Naruto.” The said person stared at Iruka for a few seconds, before taking him in a hug.

“Don’t worry Iruka-sensei, I know you’ll find someone to keep you company since I’m not in Konoha all the time anymore.” Naruto departed, grinning. “See you, sensei! I’ll make sure you’re the first person I see when I get back!”

The chunin smiled, ruffling the blond’s hair. “I’ll be right here waiting.” Naruto’s grin widened before he took off running, while waving behind himself. Iruka waited until he was out of sight before he shut his door.

He sighed, running a hand over his hair. He turned around, heading into his kitchen. He stood in front of the sink, turning on the water, and began washing the dishes. It wasn’t long until the sensitive topic popped up in his head.

It was a feeling he was used to. It was something that stayed present with him most of the years that he’s lived. At first, it was a feeling he didn’t understand, but he knew it bothered him. When it made itself known, it felt like he had a huge weight on his shoulders. When he got older, he identified it as loneliness. 

With loneliness, comes depression. Having the two clash, he felt as if his life was spiraling out of control. But all that changed when he met Naruto. Well, at first his feelings for Naruto weren’t all positive. At one time, he blamed Naruto for his parents death because of what lived inside of him. Thankfully, the 3rd Hokage and a silver-haired jonin knocked some sense into him. 

He sighed, staring into the soapy water. Maybe he should try and socialize. His excuses were getting old now. In a blink of an eye, Iruka flew around, suddenly feeling a change in the air, his hand already where his kunai holster should be. He cursed mentally, realizing he didn’t have it on. He doesn’t wear it at home. 

Clearing his mind, he felt a strong presence of chakra. It didn’t feel threatening, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Iruka stealthily made his way into his living room, looking around for whoever it was. 

He almost lost his footing when the individual who was carrying the strong chakra presence was standing in the middle of his living room, looking like a lost child. What was the Copy Nin doing here? Most of all, what did he want?

Iruka searched the Copy Nin for any injuries only seeing blood which probably wasn’t his. Kakashi didn’t seem to see Iruka, he just continued to look around lost.

The chunin cleared his throat. “Umm…Kakashi-san?” The jounin didn’t pay Iruka any attention. Iruka noticed that his sharingan was uncovered.

Iruka didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t approach him, that’ll probably end up with him hurt. What could he do? Should he try to get his attention again? If he got his attention, what would Kakashi do? Would he leave? Would he attack? Iruka’s mind crowded with a bunch of thoughts, distracting him from seeing the high ranked ninja move towards the couch, sprawling out on it.

“No…hospital…” That surely made Iruka snap out of whatever was going on in his full mind, directing his attention to the lost ninja. No hospital? 

“Umm…Kakashi-san? Why don’t you want to go to a hospital?” Iruka asked, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. Kakashi just shook his head. That made Iruka sigh, what was he supposed to do? 

Testing the waters, he offered Kakashi something. “Would you like something to eat, Hatake-san? I still have some food left from when Naruto was over earlier.”

“Naruto?” Kakashi uttered out, his eyes squinting. Iruka hummed. “Yes, Naruto was here earlier because we had dinner. He came back to Konoha today, you didn’t know?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Maybe. Just came back from mission…” Iruka hummed again, storing the information. Should he ask Kakashi why he’s here? But how would he take the question? 

“You said…you and Naruto had dinner? Is there more?” Kakashi asked, his eyes now on the teacher. Iruka nodded, trying to shake off the weird feeling. He knew it was from the Sharingan. “Would you like some tea with it?”

“Chamomile?” With another nod, Iruka stood up and walked to the kitchen to fix Kakashi’s food and tea. Learning from his recent experience with Naruto, the Ebi fry was a big no. When he came back, Kakashi was sitting more comfortably on the couch, eyes closed.

“Kakashi-san? I have your food and tea.” He informed, placing them on the table in front of the couch. The eye that didn’t hold the Sharingan opened, and he sat up, taking a hold of the food. “I’ll be in the kitchen to give you privacy.”

The teacher quickly grabbed the paperwork and his favorite pen from the table, hurrying into the kitchen. He seated himself and got to working on the many papers. It was hard to focus when a famous ninja was in the other room with his mask off. 

Kakashi claimed he’d just came from a mission, what made him come here? Iruka couldn’t think of a reason. Could Kakashi consider him as a friend? They didn’t talk much outside work, just quick waves and smiles.

“I’ve finished...” Iruka lifted his head up to look at Kakashi who stood in the door of the kitchen, holding the dishes with one hand. His forehead protector was now over the Sharingan eye. Iruka got up on his feet, taking them from him. He placed them in the sink and began washing them. Looking slightly over his shoulder, he small smiled. “Did you enjoy the food?”

Kakashi gave a slight nod of his head, Iruka barely saw it. The Copy Nin didn’t look like he was going to add anything after the head nod, so Iruka turned his head back to the clean dishes to tuck them back in their needed places.

The teacher turned around, drying his hands with his pants and went to take a seat at the table again when Kakashi spoke, well more like asked something. “Do you need help?”

Iruka’s eyes widened in shock, mouth following similar movements. “You want to help me?” Kakashi didn’t seem fazed by the teacher’s surprise. “Yes, unless you mind.”

The teacher shook his head, collecting the papers and scrambled out of the kitchen with a motion for Kakashi to follow. This was great, he thought he’d be grading all night. This was too good to be true.

He turned to Kakashi, who was leaning over to take a red pen from off the table in front of them. Kakashi turned, raising an eyebrow at the teacher. “What’s up?”

“Are you sure you want to help? Because-” The Sharingan holder waved the teacher off, taking half of the papers and started to grade them. Iruka bit lightly at his bottom lip, moving back into his original position, grading the papers too.

Kakashi Hatake was in his home, helping him grade his tons of paperwork. If someone told Iruka earlier that this would be happening, he wouldn’t even believe it. He didn’t even know if Kakashi knew how to grade correctly. No matter, he would just check over the work. Iruka frowned. That’s not right. He knows Kakashi is capable of doing so, he’s only going to check the papers Kakashi graded because he likes to leave little notes for his students.

Iruka took a few quick glances at the work Kakashi was grading. It seemed to be going well. “What? Afraid I’ll get blood on your students work?” The chunnin’s face burned, a small mark on the paper he was grading showing his shifted mood. “No! If I was worried about that, I wouldn’t even let you near the papers.”

Kakashi hummed, scribbling one last thing on a paper before sliding them to the chunin. Iruka wrote on a few more papers and then joined the two piles making them into a huge one. 

He moved that to the corner of the table, pulling a bag from underneath it. Carefully, he took a bunch of papers and placed them in mid tall piles. “There’s more?”

Iruka nodded, starting on a new pile. “No worries, I can take it from here. Thanks for helping Hatake-san.” Ignoring what was said, Kakashi started grading again.

The teacher gave Kakashi a quick glance, seeing how fast he was working. “You’ve helped enough. Just because I pulled out more papers didn’t mean you needed to help me some more.”

Kakashi shook his head. “I’m helping because I want to. Is that so bad?” The teacher gave the man beside him a look. “I just didn’t want you to feel obligated to help me with even more of my paperwork. The other piles were a lot.”

The Copy Nin slammed the pen, turning to the chunin. “Sweet Kami, Iruka-sensei! What is your problem? I want to help you and I don’t feel as if it was an obligation. Why is that so hard to understand?”

Feeling his temper rise from being yelled at, he took some breathers. Only turning his head, he gave the silver haired nin a fake smile. “Do what you want, Hatake-san.”

With that being said, the two returned back to what they were doing. Nothing else was said, and now it was a slight tension in the air. On his 5th stack, the presence of sleepiness made itself known, messing with Iruka. Not wanting to sleep without finishing his current stack, he tried his best to blink the tiredness away.

Iruka woke up to an empty home the next morning. He could no longer feel the older man’s chakra. He didn’t know how to really feel, he presumed the man would be gone. Iruka got up from the couch, eyes landing on the neatly stacked graded papers. He sifted through them, seeing they were all graded. A smile stretched on his lips, that was really sweet of the silver haired man even if they had a small argument. Looking at the clock on his wall, he saw he had some hours to spare before he had to leave for the missions’ room.

Pulling out his hair tie, he walked to his bathroom and did his series of actions he does every morning almost mechanically. Grabbing his bag, he moved back into the living room to his shoes, putting them on. Completely ready, he exited his home and walked to nowhere in particular.

It was really sweet of the Copy Nin to finish the numerous piles of paper, even when he was upset after their small argument. Maybe, Iruka was being a bit annoying. He just really didn’t want him to feel compelled to do it. It was nothing the teacher couldn’t handle, he had done this many times for the past years. 

Deciding that a gift wouldn’t hurt, he ducked into a shop and began looking around. What did Kakashi like? Iruka paused in the middle of the store, frowning. He didn’t even know Kakashi, just some things that required common sense. Should he ask someone?

Like on cue, the Green Beast of Konoha came sauntering in with a that shining smile of his. Before the teacher could even blink, Guy was already in front of him. “If it Isn’t the Beloved Youthful Teacher Umino Iruka-sensei! Is There Anything I Can Do to Help You on This Marvelous Day That We’ve Been Graced With?”

Trying to be discreet with cringing, Iruka put on his polite façade. “Your friends with Kakashi-san, right?” Guy nodded, quite quickly. “Why Yes I Am! May I Mention That We’re Eternal Rivals?”

“Yes, Guy-san. I’ve already been informed on your rivalry with Kakashi-san. Anyways, I’ve asked the question because I want to know what he likes. His dislikes would be a great help too.” Iruka explained, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Guy beamed, slapping the chunnin’s back, making the said person almost fall over. “Of Course I Can, I Hope To Help You As Much As Needed!” The green wearing man moved closer to Iruka and slung an arm around him and began dramatically explaining what he knew.

With another almost faceplanting back slap, Guy said his goodbye and strolled out. Iruka sighed, tugging at his hair some. That was the most torturing conversation he ever had, he shouldn’t have even asked Guy at all. He barely gave any answers that didn’t take a genius to know. The only helpful thing he said was that Kakashi didn’t like sweets. 

Taking some breathers, he left the shop and made his way to the missions’ room. The conversation with Guy took up most of his time, he thought that he’d might as well head to work. He smiled politely at his coworkers and took his designated seat. The day moved on slower than Iruka thought it would. 

It was torturing to say the least. The jonins he’d helped were irritating, and some of them experiencing the wrath of the academy teacher. How hard was it to have a nicely written report?

On top of that, he hadn’t seen Kakashi all day. It turns out he’s on another mission, even though he just came back from one. At least that gives him more time to get the gift, which he hasn’t figured out what it’s gonna be yet.

He didn’t want to ask anyone else because that would attract the wrong attention and he wouldn’t want to drag the Copy Nin into the mess. When he got home, he took off his shoes, dragging himself to his inviting couch. 

He couldn’t go to sleep, not even for a little bit. That would mess up his sleeping schedule and he would be even more behind on his paperwork. After resting his body for 5 minutes, he sat up and reached for his bag. Taking out the paperwork and his favorite pen, he got to work.

That was his repetitive cycle for the next couple of weeks, including teaching at the academy. In those passing weeks, he figured out what Kakashi’s gift was gonna be. Food, that was the best he could think of.

His food wasn’t the best of the best, but Kakashi didn’t complain the last time he ate it. Plus, if it was bad, the silver haired nin wouldn’t hesitate to tell him so. The nin was blunt, to be honest.  
Like he hoped, Kakashi popped up again at his home bloodied and lost some days after him finding out what he was gonna get the nin. Still knowing not to approach him, Iruka reassured that he was in Konoha and was safe. It took a few minutes, but Kakashi snapped out of the trance he was in.

Before Kakashi could collapse on the couch, the teacher offered something he didn’t last time. A shower, he was sure that Kakashi didn’t want to be in the dirty clothes. Kakashi didn’t seem too sure about it but he agreed, and Iruka showed him the way.

Hearing the shower turn on, Iruka rummaged around his room for some clothes the nin could fit. Their body types were different but Kakashi wasn’t that much taller than him. The clothes may be a bit tight but surely, he could fit them.

In the midst of folding the clothes neatly for Kakashi, the chunin realized something. Kakashi would need underwear. Hesitantly he moved towards the bathroom, not hearing the shower anymore. 

He knocked a couple of times, ignoring the twitching of his limbs. He called out for the man on the other side of the door, “Uh…Kakashi-san?” There was some movement behind the door before Kakashi called back. “Yes, Iruka-sensei?” 

He swallowed thickly, before answering. “I really hope you don’t mind, but you kind of…have to…wear my underwear.” There was silence for some time before Kakashi spoke again. “If me wearing your underwear bothers you, I could just wear mine again. I honestly-”

“No! I mean…it doesn’t bother me. I just didn’t know if you felt comfortable or not wearing them.” Iruka cut him off, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Figuring Kakashi wasn’t going to say anything, he moved back to his room, taking out one of his pairs of underwear, placing it on top of the clothes.

He padded back over to the bathroom, knocking again. “The clothes are in my bedroom. You’re welcome to change in there if you feel more comfortable. It’s more room in there. You’re also welcome to join me in the kitchen, once you’re done.”

With that, Iruka walked off to where he said he’d be. He took out all of the needed ingredients and got to cooking. When Kakashi finally joined him, the food was almost done.

“I think I should go.” Kakashi spoke, shifting his weight back and forth on his legs. Iruka frowned and turned, about to say something but he was already gone.

Iruka let out a sad sigh, turning back to the food he no longer had the appetite for. He didn’t know why it bothered him, that Kakashi left. He saw it coming. After storing it in the fridge, Iruka walked into the living room. He plopped himself in his regular spot, and got to working, hoping that his seemingly endless piles of paperwork would distract his mind from the thoughts of the Copy Nin.

Despite what Iruka thought, Kakashi came back again bloodied and lost. Week after week. Iruka had gotten used to it, seeing that Kakashi somehow would keep appearing at his home even though he would say that he should leave each time.

As much as the teacher didn’t want to admit, he found a bit of glee in this whole situation. Out of everyone, even the hospital, Kakashi preferred his home. He kind of liked babying Kakashi, he was like one of the kids he taught at the academy.

But that bit of glee was diminished when Kakashi crashed through his open window, onto his wooden floor. It made Iruka leap up to his feet, dropping his cup of tea, and rushing over to the ninja.

He carefully flipped him over, sitting him up. He quickly searched for any injuries spotting some, also seeing that Kakashi’s eyes were slightly open. Kakashi’s right arm was broken, his back seemed to be bleeding, and his mask was nearly coming off.

Quickly, Iruka helped him onto his feet, steadying him with an arm around his waist. Iruka swallowed thickly, speaking. “Kakashi-san? Can you hear me?”

No answer, just heavy breathing. Iruka sighed, and carried Kakashi to the bathroom, sitting him as comfortable as you can get on a toilet seat cover.

He kneeled down and rummaged through the bottom of his sink where he kept his medical things. He began getting frustrated, not finding it. He stood and moved quickly to his room, rummaging in his closet. He didn’t want to keep the injured other waiting.

When he found it, he ran back into the bathroom to see Kakashi awake. His Sharingan was even spinning wildly. He placed the medical kit carefully on the sink counter. He didn’t know if Kakashi would attack, he seems to still be in a daze.

“Kakashi-san, can you hear me? Give me a nod if you can.” Iruka whispered, keeping his voice as soft as possible. Kakashi blinked, and creepily turned his head to the teacher. “Kakashi-san, you’re home. You’re in Konoha, and you’re safe.” Iruka reassured, slowly moving closer to Kakashi. “No one can hurt you. I’m here.”

The silver haired nin stared up at Iruka childlike, tilting his head. Iruka was almost to him, and in order to continue, he needed to snap Kakashi out the trance. “It’s me, Iruka-sensei. You’ve been coming to my home and I’ve been aiding you for months. We’re in Konoha and you’re safe. Your home and no one can hurt you. You aren’t on the mission anymore.”

The Copy Nin blinked a few times before tilting his head to the other side. “Iruka-sensei?” The said person almost cried with joy, seeing the nin back to himself. He was getting afraid that he wouldn’t be able to snap the jonin out of it.

The teacher’s lips stretched into a smile, nodding. “Yes, I’m Iruka-sensei and you’re Kakashi-san.” He didn’t say anything, he just stared. Iruka cleared his throat, reaching and grabbing the first aid kit.

“You’ve been injured pretty badly, and I need to heal you before it gets worse. Will you let me do that?” Kakashi nodded, adjusting himself on the toilet cover. Iruka opened the box and got to work. “Lemme know if it hurts.”

He started on Kakashi’s flak jacket, unzipping that and throwing it on the floor. He grabbed the end of the dark blue long-sleeved shirt, tugging it, without words telling Kakashi that he was gonna take it off. The jonin hummed, and Iruka carefully discarded it, avoiding the broken limb the best he could. 

There were little cuts and bruises here and there on his chest, and it only took a few seconds to take care of those. Now, it was time for his back which he knew was bleeding. “Turn please.”

The jonin did so, and Iruka bit his lip, cringing at the ripped and bleeding flesh. Whoever he was against, got him good. Iruka opened the kit and got to cleaning the scarred flesh and dry blood that covered most of his back. 

When he finished with wrapping Kakashi’s back with bandages, he put the rest of them back in the kit and went about to ask the jonin did he have feel pain anywhere on his thighs, knees or lower but he stopped his sentence when he felt something he couldn’t explain.

He looked up to see Kakashi’s left eye was still spinning wildly, now knowing that, that’s what was making him feel like the way he did. He searched through the first aid, pulling out an eyepatch. He had got it when he injured his eye some months back, nothing too serious. 

He motioned Kakashi to lean forward, which the nin obeyed, and he put it on him, not feeling the Sharingan’s effect anymore. His eyes strayed to the broken arm, and fixed it the best he could, putting it in a strap. Kakashi would still need to go the hospital, though.

He cleared his throat, gesturing to his lower limbs. “Does anything hurt there or here?” Kakashi shook his head, stretching his back, making it crack. The chunin nodded, and stood up straight, hearing his body make noises. He went to put away his first aid but realized that Kakashi’s mask was almost coming off. How could he forget?

“It came with the first aid.” He mumbled, handing it to the other’s working hand, which the silver haired nin took gratefully. “Thank you…” Kakashi murmured, letting himself fall forward into Iruka’s chest. Iruka tensed up for a few seconds but calmed and wrapped his arms carefully around the nin.

“Anytime Kakashi-san, but please…next time it’s something serious like this, don’t come straight to my home. There’s only so much healing I can do.” He explained.

Iruka held him for a few more minutes before pulling away some to look at him in the eye, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I’m sure you feel yucky and want to take a shower. Do you need me to help?”

Kakashi eye smiled but shook his head. “I can handle it, thanks again for your help sensei.” The teacher smiled, giving his good shoulder a squeeze. 

“I’ll collect some comfortable clothes for you and I’ll let you be.” With that he went into his room and gathered them up. He came back in under a minute, placing the clothes on the sink counter.

“You know where everything else is. Don’t hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.” He stated, putting away the first aid. He then pointed at the nin, narrowing his eyes. “You’re eating this time, no ands, ifs, or buts. Got it?”

With his eyebrows raised, the Copy Nin nodded, a chuckle leaving his lips. The chunin smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It didn’t take long to prepare the food, and when the Copy Nin finally was presentable and ready, Iruka was already in the middle of eating. 

Not wanting Kakashi to hurt himself, he got up and moved to him helping the jonin sit down. “You don’t want to sit on the couch?” The jonin shook his head. “No thanks, I’m just fine here.”

“You need anything else?” The teacher asked, thumb pointing towards the back of him. He wanted to make sure his guest was comfortable and wanted to solve any issues he could.

The silver haired nin laughed, looking up at the other ninja. “Yes, Iruka-sensei. I don’t need anything else, now please sit and eat with me.” The teacher looked at him for a few more seconds before taking his seat.

Taking a few bites of his food, and sipping on his tea, he started up a conversation. “I want to thank you Kakashi…san.” The said person looked at Iruka confused, swallowing his food. “What did I do? If anything, I should be thanking you.”

Absentmindedly scratching his scar, he answered. “I accidentally fell asleep, and I woke up to all my students work graded. I can’t express how much it means to me, you really helped me out.”

The jonin shrugged his good shoulder, finishing up his food before answering. “Uh, you’re truly welcome but it’s no big deal. You looked very tired and I was already being a burden, so, I decided that doing that would make it up to you.” 

Iruka stared funnily at the man across from him and that made Kakashi start shifting in his spot. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable, he just didn’t know what to expect from the chunin.

“I honestly don’t know why you keep thinking you’re a burden to me. Do I really have to constantly remind you that you aren’t?” Iruka muttered, standing up and collecting their dishes.

Not saying a thing, Kakashi watched the brunet wash the dirty items. His mind began to wonder, about his choices. There was something about Iruka’s place that felt…different.

“I enjoy your presence, Kakashi-san.” The teacher stated, his back to the other. “I’m not sure if you know this but my parents died in the Kyubbi attack and I didn’t really have anyone except for the 3rd Hokage. When death took him from Konoha, that’s when I knew I was officially alone.”

Iruka breathed in deep, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling it. “But I learned to deal with it. I soon became Naruto’s teacher and I wasn’t fond of him because of what he contained. However, thanks to you and the 3rd Hokage, I managed to get my mind together and comfort someone who’s experienced similar things as me.”

The chunin turned around, meeting the other man’s gaze before shutting his eyes, rubbing his head with a smile. “What I’m trying to say is that it gets lonely around here without Naruto. But ever since you’ve been coming by, I’ve felt better. So, please Kakashi-san, stop thinking you’re a burden to me.”

The Copy Nin was speechless, how was he supposed to respond to that? Was the chunin expecting a piece of his past too? It made him feel uneasy, and he didn’t know what to do.

“We should go out into the livingroom.” Iruka walked to Kakashi and helped him up. With a hand on his back, they padded to the other room. When the injured nin was seated, Iruka went to take a seat but caught a glimpse of the clock which made him stop.

“My apologies Kakashi…san but I have classes tomorrow. Would you like my bed?” Iruka asked, looking at the other. Kakashi was injured and he wanted to offer his comfortable bed instead of his semi good couch. Kakashi shook his head and leaned back some. “No thank you. I wouldn’t want to steal your bed from you, plus this couch is comfortable enough.”

Nodding, Iruka jogged to his closet and pulled out some spare pillows and a comforter. He set Kakashi up as cozy as he could, smiling after. He was glad that he didn’t have to argue with Kakashi on leaving, he felt more at ease knowing he was here and wouldn’t hurt himself somewhere he couldn’t reach him. “Goodnight Kakashi-san. My room is just the 3rd door on the right, I’m there if you need anything.”

Nodding, Kakashi snuggled more into the covers not before saying his goodnight. The teacher gave one last smile before heading off into his own room, which door he left open.

The next morning, Iruka went into the livingroom to be greeted by his neatly placed sleeping items, along with a note and a plastic bag that had food in it. He picked the note up and it read, ‘Morning, sensei! Thanks for letting me stay the night, I slept great. As you can see, I’m no longer in your home. I left to get my arm properly fixed, (not that your help wasn’t helpful). I hope you enjoy your breakfast! -Kakashi :)’

Smiling, he tucked the note in his pocket and grabbed the pillows and comforter, putting them back into the closet. He returned to his couch, and untied the bag, grabbing the chopsticks it came with and dug into the warm food.

Once he was finished eating, he threw the trash away and grabbed his bag from his room and headed out, not before enabling his traps. When he arrived, he took his seat and got to planning what was gonna be taught for today. It wasn’t long before his students filled the classroom, eager to annoy their teacher. 

Surprisingly, the day went by smoothly. He didn’t work the mission’s desk today, so, that left him free for the rest of the afternoon. Walking home, he wondered what he could do.

Maybe he could pass by the local bar and hang for a bit. He overheard his friends making plans to hang there after work. He knew they didn’t ask him because he says the same thing every time.

After dropping off his bag, and freshening up some, he made his way to where his friends would be located. The smell of alcohol and slight must filled his nose, as he searched for his friends.

He spotted two of them sitting at the end of the bar, and it looked like Kotetsu was being scolded by Izumo. He took a seat, smiling when his friends turned to him with flabbergasted expressions.

“Wow Iruka! You actually came for once.” Kotetsu exclaimed to only get shoved out of his seat by Izumo who shook his fist muttering some words after. Izumo chuckled nervously, speaking apologetically. “What he means is that we’re glad to see you. We were giving up on you.”

Iruka smiled sweetly, running his fingers over the wooden island. “Yeah. Sorry about that, but I’m here now.” Izumo grinned, nodding. Kotetsu finally got back on his chair, pouting at his friend. “What was that for, Zumo?”

“Four words Ko, think before you speak.” Izumo answered, fully turning to Iruka. He cleared his throat, leaning an arm on the island. “So, what’s going on? Anything good happen lately to ya?”

Kotetsu nodded eagerly, leaning over his best friend’s shoulder. “Yeah! Don’t leave a thing out.” Iruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously, now drawing circles with his fingernail on the wooden surface. 

“Nothing really. How about you guys?” Izumo went to speak but Kotetsu cut him off. “Same here, but are you sure? No new friends? Buddies?” The ponytail wearing chunin furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was with the weird questions. 

The chunin who had a bang covering one of his eyes turned his head to the other chunin who had a bandage across his face, clearly ticked off. Kotetsu did a creepy laugh, moving his head away from Izumo.

“Is there something that you guys know that I don’t?” The teacher questioned with his arms crossed, looking back and forth between the two. Izumo laughed, waving his hand at his friend. “Nope, no secrets here.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow but changed the subject. “Where’s the others?” Izumo hummed, being in thought for a few seconds before answering. “Genma and Raidou should be here by now. Maybe they got held up?”  
“Okay I can’t do it! You’ve got to tell us Iruka!” Kotetsu shouted, head now back over his best friend’s shoulder. Again, Iruka was confused on what was going on. Izumo turned around quickly and tackled Kotetsu, who let out a yelp.

The teacher watched the two wrestle, amused, debating on whether he should leave. He had forgotten how weird the pair were, maybe he could slip away…

Abruptly, Kotetsu was in front of Iruka, heaving breaths in his face which smelled strictly like syrup. He grabbed a hold of Iruka’s shoulders, shaking them. “Tell me Iruka! Hurry before Zumo escapes my trap!”

He leaned to the left to see Izumo struggling to get off the ground but couldn’t because of something that was preventing him which looked like a sticky substance. With another shake of his shoulders, Kotetsu whined.

Iruka sighed, shaking his head. “What would you like to know Ko? Cause I have no idea what you’re trying to get at.” With quick glances over his shoulder, and despite Izumo’s shouts and pleads, Kotetsu asked what was on his mind.

“When did you and Kakashi get so close?!” Kotetsu practically screamed, syrup filling his nostrils again. “Zu and I saw him leave and enter your home a few times and we want an explanation!”

Iruka choked on his saliva, coughing and sputtering all in his friend’s face who didn’t seem to mind. The teacher wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole, and just keep him there for eternity.

Don’t get him wrong he loves his friends a lot, but they were gossip hounds and would probably spread the information to everyone. Kotetsu moved away from the speechless teacher to his other friend who was still attempting to get out of the syrup. He laughed, pointing his finger at him. “I told you Izumo! Something IS going on with Kakashi and Iruka! Did you see and hear him? He couldn’t even form a sentence!”

A loud yelp spread through the air and now the two were in a very strange position. Iruka watched the two fuss at one another, while his eye twitched uncontrollably.

He stood up and moved over to his weird positioned friends who stopped arguing and looked at him. A sinister smile creeped up onto Iruka’s lips as he crossed his arms.

Izumo and Kotetsu’s eyes widened and they began to plead, moving around in their positions. “Who else knows about Kakashi entering and leaving my house these past months?”

“No one else, just us! Now please don’t hurt us, we’re sorry.” Kotetsu whined, still attempting to move out of the syrup trap. Izumo nodded the best he could, agreeing.  
“Wrong answer.” Iruka spoke, moving closer and was about to pounce on his friends but halted when a voice that wasn’t theirs said something. The teacher spun around, seeing that it was Genma and Raidou who looked deeply disturbed.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Raidou mumbled, with a shake of his head, plopping on a seat. “But I want to. What’s going on? What did they do to deserve your wrath?” Asked Genma, placing a hand on Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka shook his head, waving his hand dismissably. “Let’s just help the poor idiots out of the trap.” With a roll of the eyes, Genma obeyed. It took lots of pulling and awkward moments but Izumo and Kotetsu were now free.

The four took their seats and the bartender came over, taking their orders. When that was done, Genma leaned close to Iruka, an amused expression present on his face. “So, what finally made you drop by to hang with us?” 

The teacher turned his head with a shrug, “I’m not swamped in work tonight, so, I thought why not?” Genma hummed, his looking turning into full blown staring.

That made the teacher uncomfortable enough to move away some, raising an eyebrow while taking his non-alcoholic drink in his hand that was slid to him.  
“Oh no! Genma’s attracted to Iruka too!” Cried out Kotetsu, falling out his chair dramatically. Iruka nearly dropped his glass, whipping his head to the man that was on the floor. 

Izumo sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I got it.” Saying that, he leaped onto of his bandaged face friend, grabbing ahold of his shirt and tried to shake some sense into him. The four were so caught up in what was happening that they missed the look of annoyance on Raidou’s face.

“Trust me, that’s not it.” Genma muttered, taking a sip of his sake. Iruka turned his head to the senbon sucker, one eyebrow raised. Genma chuckled, giving a light shove to his shoulder. “You know I don’t mean it like that. I actually think your pretty attractive.”

With a light flush, Iruka turned away from the man beside him, finding the water in his glass interesting. “You too, Genma.” The two were relieved off the heated atmosphere when Raidou cleared his throat, the look of annoyance and curiosity written clearly on his features.

“Who’s the too? Who likes you?” Iruka shook his head, answering. “No one. Kotetsu just misunderstood a situation.” He tried to change the subject but Raidou was persistent on wanting to know.

“What situation did he misunderstand? Did you finally find someone, and you don’t want to tell us?” Raidou urged, looking extremely suspicious.  
Genma smirked, rolling his senbon. “I bet he does. Iruka-kun looks better than he usually does. Happier wise.” Raidou nodded, humming some. “So, that’s why you were studying him.”

The senbon sucker nodded too, drinking the rest of his sake along with Raidou. Iruka turned his head to the pair that were back on the seats, when a hand clasped his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, your secret about Kakashi is safe with us.” Izumo smiled, but cringed after, realizing what he said. Without hesitation, Iruka lunged at his friend but only caught a log. Substitution jutsu…

“You might as well tell us, unless you want us to hear it from Kakashi.” Raidou spoke, slurping down a shot, smirking along with Genma who looked amused. Motioning Izumo -who was hiding behind Kotetsu- back to his seat, who hesitantly obeyed, Iruka took a deep breath and exhaled, explaining.

The jonins hummed, communicating with each other without words while the other two chunnins grinned, whispering to each other. Iruka shook his head, getting from off his chair.

“I have classes in the morning, and I bet it’s late. I’ll see you four tomorrow.” With a wave, the ponytail wearing chunin exited the bar and set off home. When he got there, he stripped out of his uniform into his underwear climbing into the inviting bed.

Staring up at his ceiling, his mind drifted off to his recent conversation. Was anything really going on between him and Kakashi? He couldn’t remember feeling any type of attraction towards the silver haired jonin. There was nothing to get feelings over really. Yes, he patched him up, and fed him, and welcomed him back when he returned to Konoha alive.

He groaned to himself, turning on his side, knowing that was what friends did but what lovers did too. What if the jonin didn’t feel the same? What if he just stopped talking to Iruka and avoid him for as long as they lived? 

The brunet sighed, taking his hair tie out, and that made his hair fall freely. He didn’t know how to feel, yes, he did enjoy Kakashi’s presence and it made the atmosphere in his home feel better and…

He groaned again, flipping on his other side, shutting his eyes. When did everything get so complicated? Maybe everything would make sense in the morning.

He was wrong, totally and utterly wrong. The whole situation messed him up for the upcoming week. First of all, he woke up late which rarely happens. Second, that made him not have any time to eat. Third, not eating made class till lunch painful and hardly bearable. Last of all, he met with his friends all those nights and they would pester and tease him about Kakashi.

Today -which was Friday- is finally when it stopped, after weeks of the madness. Nothing bad could happen for the next couple of days because of the weekend, he didn’t work on them. Ignoring the weight that his bag made on his shoulder, he trudged home.

When his home came into sight, he had to blink because he swears, he could see Kakashi holding that stupid book of his, standing near his door. When the sight doesn’t disappear, he blinks rapidly wanting his mind to stop playing games with him.

But it was actually Kakashi, in the flesh and all. Memories from the bar rushed to the front of his mind, and it made his cheeks burn. Okay, no need to act all school girlish, it’s just Kakashi.

“Yo, Iruka-sensei!” The jonin exclaimed, eye smiling at the teacher while tucking the book away. Iruka smiled cutely, waving. “What brings you here Kakashi-san?” The jonin continued smiling, raising and shaking a bag of food. “I brought barbecue. You like that right?”

Nodding, Iruka unlocked the door and disabling his traps before walking in. Kakashi followed, and Iruka shut and locked the door after. They shed their shoes, and Kakashi took a seat on the couch. 

“I’m going to change into more comfortable clothes, I’ll be right back.” Saying that Iruka jogged to his room, while Kakashi nodded. He was in the livingroom again within minutes, taking the food gratefully. He went to walk to the kitchen, when a hand latched itself onto him, making him stop. He turned to Kakashi, who spoke. “Where are you going?”

“I just thought you would want privacy.” He answered, ignoring the warm feeling rush up his arm from Kakashi’s hold. The silver haired nin, shook his head, doing a head movement to the seat in front of him, letting go.

Taking the seat, and saying a quick grace, the brunet started up a conversation. “I see that your arm is better.” Splitting his chopsticks in half, and taking a quick look at Iruka, he spoke. “Yeah. I wanted to wait until it healed before visiting you again. Plus, I had to think about some things.”

Iruka went to look up but immediately trained his eyes on his food when he saw Kakashi about to pull down his mask. “I hope everything is okay, Kakashi-san.”

“It is now.” The simple response made the younger man flush while picking up his food up with his utensils. Silence then took over the two, besides the sound of eating, but it was the comfortable kind.

The pair finished at the same time, and when Iruka heard the sound of the bag being grabbed, he knew he could look up again. As expected, the mask was on. Kakashi grabbed the trash from the other’s hold, dropping it in the bag before getting up to throw it away.

Iruka smiled to himself some, seeing that the Copy Nin trusted him a lot more because he was allowed to eat around him and didn’t have to go into the other room, despite last time. “Here you go.” Was what made Iruka snap out of his thoughts, taking what was handed to him. His favorite tea.

Bowing his head some, he gave thanks. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.” Said person smiled in response, before taking a sip at his drink, eyes on the person in front of him.

The chunin tried not to let it show that the gaze affected him, steadily drinking his tea. On the outside, it looked as if he was cool and content but if you saw on the inside, everything was panicking especially his mind. Thoughts from why Kakashi was looking at him to how nice Kakashi smelled.

“Kakashi-san-” He went to say but the jonin cut him off. “Kakashi. I want you to call me Kakashi.” Swallowing thickly, Iruka nodded. He began his question again. “Kakashi….umm. I just wanted to ask something…”

“I wear this mask for various reasons, sensei.” Kakashi spoke, looking quite amused, a smile hidden. The chunnin shook his head, flushing. “I wasn’t going to ask that.” The Copy Nin hummed. “My apologies, sensei. Carry on.” 

“Call me Iruka, uh…since you let me call you Kakashi.” The elite nin nodded slightly, moving in his spot some. With a long sip of his tea, the teacher asked his question. “I just wanted to ask, what made you suddenly come to my home a few months ago? I didn’t really think I would be the person you would come to when your hazed up from a mission.”

Sheepishly rubbing his head, Kakashi looked away from the person in front of him, for a few seconds before returning his gaze to them again. “Well, that is because…this place feels like home.”

Iruka’s mouth opened, widening a bit. How did his own place feel like home to the other nin? He was so confused. Had Kakashi come here before this whole thing happened?

“I know what you’re thinking, that isn’t it. You were the one who gave me the mission and the words you said after and that warm smile you gave. I know you say it to everyone, but it felt really nice. ‘Come back to us safely, Hatake-san. Thank you.’ Those words stuck with me the whole time.” The silver haired jonin spoke, eye still on the chunin whose face was severely flushed.

Not being done yet, Kakashi continued. “You were the object of my thoughts the entire time, Iruka. That’s what made me come straight to your home right after the mission. I could feel the safeness and delightful aura from the mission’s gate, and I followed it.”

Iruka couldn’t help but sputter, not being able to speak proper words. The information that he was receiving was entirely too much to process. Kakashi smiled at the reaction, it was what he expected.

Placing the warm object on the table, he leaned over and took Iruka’s chin in his hand. Without hesitation, he kissed the cheek of the tan man for a few seconds before pulling away and sitting back.

Not looking at the other, Kakashi played with his fingers. “Look Iruka, I’ve had some weeks to think about everything and I finally know how I feel. I like you.”

When he didn’t hear an answer after a while, he looked up, only to see Iruka’s eyes about to pop out of their sockets while his face stayed extremely colored. He scratched his head, trying not to show that the reaction affected him. 

“Umm, I guess this is what rejection feels like huh?” Kakashi laughed bitterly, standing up. The teacher still didn’t say anything, his reaction remained the same, eyes straight ahead.

“Bye, sensei. I’ll see you soon.” Kakashi whispered, exiting through the window. It took several minutes after the jonin left for Iruka to realize what happened. Kakashi Hatake actually had feelings for him. Who would have thought? 

Placing his now cold cup of tea on the table to accompany the other, he laid back and didn’t even try to fight the smile that stretched his lips. His insides felt all warm, and it was something he didn’t mind feeling all the time. It didn’t even bother him that his potential lover is the same sex as himself.

Kakashi made him feel wonderful. He was caring and wasn’t someone who takes and never gives. He made him smile, and most of all, he chased out the negative atmosphere that clouded his home for years and changed it into a positive one. That night, he could barely sleep. His stomach could not stop swarming with butterflies every time he thought of Kakashi. The silver haired jonin was who appeared in his dreams. The next morning, he woke up queasy. Last night’s conversation didn’t really end well. To put it in clearer words, he left Kakashi with a bad impression.

He needed to talk to the elite nin as quick as possible. What if he took a mission and Iruka couldn’t talk to him for weeks, maybe months? What if worse happened and he couldn’t return his feelings because the other nin died? Iruka shuddered at that, and quickly made the thoughts vanish. 

He was on his way to his kitchen when he felt a familiar chakra signature behind his front door. He approached the door, disabling his traps before opening it. There stood Kakashi who was sheepishly rubbing his head, standing there awkwardly.

“Uh, hey. Can I come in?” Kakashi requested. Iruka nodded and stepped out of the way. While the older man stepped in, he shut the door and rested against it, eyes on the other. The jonin was really here and wasn’t upset. That made Iruka wonder if he should even bring last night up.

Kakashi turned to the teacher and did his nervous tactic again. “I just wanted to apologize for dumping all of that information on you last night. Let’s just forget I said all of it, and go back to how we were before, ne?”

Iruka tilted his head, smiling crookedly. “So, what you professed to me last night doesn’t mean anything?” Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head furiously. “No! My heart that I poured out last night are completely real and still existent.”

The chunin hummed, his crooked smile turning into a bright one that affected Kakashi in more ways than anyone could know. “Good.” The jonin furrowed his eyebrows again and Iruka knew he was frowning. If the chunnin was playing with his feelings, he didn’t appreciate it. What he did last night was rare.

“What I mean is that I like you too. I also never rejected you. It was just a lot to process. I never thought that you’d have feelings for me.” After Iruka said that Kakashi’s reaction changed into something among the lines of being unsure. Seeing that the other wasn’t going to say anything, he moved from off the door to Kakashi, enveloping him tightly.

“You’re aware that this means that there’s no getting rid of me?” Kakashi whispered, hesitantly returning the action. Iruka hummed, squeezing tighter. 

“Now, what do you say I cook us some breakfast?” Iruka questioned, pulling away to look at Kakashi. The silver haired nin nodded and followed Iruka into the kitchen.

Standing in the door frame, he watched the brunet show off his cooking skills. It was quite a sight, and what made it better was that the other kept sending those lovely smiles his way. When breakfast was made and served, they seated themselves at the table across from one another.

A few bites into his food, he asked Kakashi a question. “So, um what made you get feelings for me?” It was a question that Kakashi didn’t have to think about. There were plenty of reasons…

Putting his full attention on Iruka who’s eyes stayed glued to his plate of half eaten food, he went to answer but asked a question. “Why won’t you look at me? Is there something wrong?”

Iruka shook his head, and Kakashi could see that he looked panicked. “There’s nothing wrong, I just don’t want to look at your face. I know it's something your private about and I respect that.” The jonin silently cooed at the other. Iruka was too cute and so considerate. 

“Iruka, I appreciate all the times you never looked at my face but this time I want you to look. Please?” The chunin slowly looked up. Kakashi was breathtakingly handsome, maybe this is the reason why he keeps it covered?

“You look handsome, Kakashi.” Iruka smiled, trying to ignore his raging mind after seeing the nin’s face. Everyone was totally wrong about what he looked like, way wrong.

Kakashi smiled back, with a nod. “Now, about that question you asked me. There’s numerous reasons but only one that stands out from the rest. It’s actually the most important.” 

Showing that he was listening, he leaned forward. 

 

“To everyone else, I’m the Copy Nin: Kakashi of the Sharingan…” The jonin frowned and Iruka frowned with him, wondering where he was going with the words. He then smiled softly, eyes arching. “But to Iruka, I’m just Kakashi.”

Reaching over, Iruka took Kakashi’s hand and kissed it. There were no words spoken for a while, just happy smiling facial expressions. Soon, Iruka’s mouth widened and a yawn came out.

Flushing hotly, Iruka apologized and ducked his head in embarrassment. The laugh Kakashi let out was an comforting sound and Iruka wished to hear it more. “You’re sleepy...” 

“Yeah…but did you want to do something?” Iruka questioned, looking curiously now. Kakashi flashed a sexy smile, what he was thinking clearly written all over his expression. Almost automatically, the teacher’s fist balled up and slammed on to the other’s head. “You pervert!”

Rubbing his throbbing head, Kakashi pouted. “You were the one who asked.” Iruka’s chakra flared and Kakashi dodged the blow sent to him. Kakashi then whined. “Iruka…stop swinging at me. If doing it with me is that bad, then we don’t have to do it.”

Iruka sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, but you just caught me off guard with that whole thing.” Moving his hand out of Iruka’s grip, Kakashi stood up making Iruka do the same.  
“Come on, sleepyhead.” Kakashi ushered, taking a hold of Iruka’s hand leading him to the bedroom. Shutting off the light, they climbed into the awaiting bed. Before Iruka could even try to snuggle against the other nin, Kakashi sprawled out over him, sighing in content.

“Kakashi…” Iruka whispered, cheeks burning from what he was about to say. The jonin hummed, lifting his head up, face maskless. “You know it’s not that I don’t want to do it with you. It’s just that I’m sleepy, that’s all. I promise.”

A light kiss was pressed to Iruka’s lips, and then a head rested on his chest. “I know Ru. Don’t worry about it.” Iruka made a satisfied sound.

From that day on, things went as good as they could when you’re a ninja. Of course, Kakashi still went on long missions, some taking longer than they were supposed to but Iruka stayed waiting and understanding. 

They were times when Kakashi came home totally beat down and barely grasping onto life, and Iruka took care of him, only for the jonin to go on another mission to come home worse than before. It was taking a toll on their relationship, and Iruka found himself wondering if the ninja life was even worth the pain and tears. But no matter what he thought and wanted, they were sworn protectors of Konoha and their graves were already dug for them since birth. 

“You want to end things, huh?” Kakashi blurted out, making Iruka pause midst into healing his partner’s injuries. His eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled his hands away, making them hang at his sides. 

“What makes you say that?” Iruka stared at Kakashi, reading the emotions in his eyes. Iruka knew the exact answer to his question, Kakashi knew he did too. The jonin sighed, shaking his head. “Iruka, stop playing clueless and answer the question.”

The chunnin bit his lip, before giving a tight-lipped smile. “No, I don’t but if that’s what you want then so be it.” Kakashi’s eye widened but then it turned into a slit as he scoffed. “Oh really? Is that so?”

Slamming a palm to his forehead, Iruka tried not to let his temper get the best of him. Kakashi had no right to act the way when he was the one acting distant all the time! “Look, Kakashi. Do you want me to continue healing you or not? Because I have better things I could be doing..”

Iruka had to refrain from wincing visibly when Kakashi’s expression turned cold. “So, you have better things to do than heal your boyfriend, right? Your boyfriend who risks his life every mission he takes? Your boyfriend that thinks of you all the time whenever he’s away from you? Your boyfriend that loves you so much?”

Iruka shut his eyes, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn’t mean to say it like that. “That’s not what I meant Kakashi, and you know that. It’s just that this whole thing doesn’t seem like it’s going to work out.”

The cold expression deepened even though the younger one of the two couldn’t see it. “Just say the word, Ru and I’ll be out of your hair.” At that the said person’s eyes flew open as a punch landed hard to the Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Shut up!” Iruka screamed, eyes burning with fury. His head felt so heavy on his neck, and his chest felt clogged. He then pointed his finger all in Kakashi’s face. “How dare you sit here and say those things?! I only agreed because it seemed as if that’s what you want!”

The jonin just sat on the cold toilet seat staring up at his lover blankly, not knowing how to respond. Iruka wiped his stinging eyes, shaking his head. “This relationship is putting a strain on both of us and you know it. We’re both ninjas and we have our duties which come with stress and that doesn’t make things better. Plus—”

He was silenced when a rough finger was pressed to his lips. He locked eyes with his partner who looked defeated. “I’m sorry, Iruka. I can’t…I just…let’s not fight anymore.”

Iruka let out a sigh but nodded and let his eyes fall shut again. Kakashi rose up and leaned down to rest his forehead against the other’s. They stood there and breathed in one another.

“We’re going to get through this, ok? We can’t let stuff like this break us apart. I love you..” Iruka spoke, opening his eyes. Kakashi nodded, sighing heavily. “I love you too.”

Lightly pushing the other, Iruka let out a small laugh. “Now, let me finish healing you.” Obeying, Kakashi sat down and let his boyfriend do his thing.

“Are you hungry?” Iruka asked, tucking away the objects into the case that was called a first aid kit when he was done. Kakashi tilted his head, a predatory smile stretching his light pink lips. 

“Yes.” He simply answered, staring at his partner who was bending down to put away the kit. Iruka nodded, moving around some things around to make more room underneath the sink. “Great, what would you like? Maybe your favorite?”

Kakashi hummed, his eyes trailing from the side of Iruka’s face to his butt which was now hanging in the air and was shaking lightly because of how much Iruka moved. “That depends…are you on the menu?”

There was a loud bang followed by a groan. Iruka moved from underneath the sink, standing up and rubbing his throbbing head. His face was flushed, and his breathing was uneven.

Kakashi hid his lips, trying to hold in his laughter. Maybe he should have waited until Iruka was away from the sink to answer. After the pain ceased some, Iruka growled at the amused other. “You better be lucky you’re already injured..”

The jonin pouted, rising from the toilet seat to stand in front of the fuming teacher. He wrapped him in his arms, giving his forehead light kisses. “Does it still hurt?”

Iruka huffed, before leaning into the hold. “Not really.”

The two stood there for a bit until the silence was broken by Kakashi. “Does this mean that the answer to my question is yes?” It didn’t even take a second for him to be shoved away, nearly flying into the tub. 

“No!” Iruka yelled, stomping his way out. Lightly chuckling to himself Kakashi followed. He was arrived at the dimly lit bedroom to see Iruka snatching the covers back, before climbing in and draping it over himself.

Kakashi wasted no time climbing in, immediately clinging to his boyfriend like a leech. Iruka tried to push him off, but he failed since Kakashi was determined to hold him.

“Are you mad at me?” The jonin questioned, letting Iruka turn to face him. Iruka rolled his eyes, shaking his head the best he could. It wasn’t that serious. “No, I’m not. It’s just that I don’t appreciate your jokes on that serious matter.”

Kakashi nodded, sighing in relief. “Ok, I’ll lay off the jokes.” 

Iruka looked at the silver hair man like he had just said something ridiculous. “Don’t do that. If you did, then you wouldn’t be you.” 

Kakashi hummed in response, tightening his hug while dropping his face into the other man’s neck. It wasn’t long before Iruka felt light nipping there.

Iruka rolled his eyes, but let it be. Soon that nipping morphed into sucking and then next thing Iruka knew was that he was sweaty and something else he couldn’t explain.  
“You do realize that I have work tomorrow? Both the academy and the mission’s room?” Iruka groaned, running his fingers over the tender love bites on his neck.

Kakashi lifted his head from off his boyfriend’s stomach, smiling lazily. “Just use an genjustu, I bet no one will notice.” Iruka rolled his eyes again but didn’t say anything after that.

When Kakashi’s breathing patterns changed to something steadier, Iruka knew he was soundly asleep. The chunin was tired too but his thoughts were too loud. 

Is this what he really wanted? A relationship with Kakashi, knowing that probably one day he’ll get news from someone informing him that his boyfriend was no longer alive.

He didn’t think he would take that well. Actually, no one would take their partner’s death well. He looked down at the sleeping other and reached out to caress his silver hair.

Kakashi twitched but then moved into the touch. Iruka smiled, silently chuckling. It was quite something that his boyfriend could be totally ruthless out on the battlefield however when he comes home to Iruka, he’s totally different. In a better way.

 

Iruka didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he did, and it only felt like a couple of hours. He sat up, stretching his back, hearing those familiar cracks. 

He searched around the room for Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be found. Deciding to find out his whereabouts later, he got out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his spine.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, shutting it behind himself. He stripped out of his clothes and took a well a needed shower. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around himself and quickly brushed his teeth.

He moved out of the bathroom back to his bedroom, still not seeing Kakashi. He dried himself off and got dressed as quickly as he could. He fixed his hair in a neat ponytail, and grabbed his bag, leaving the room.

When he got to the livingroom, he suddenly felt a flare of chakra. He immediately recognized it and walked to it. There stood Kakashi in his uniform except the vest, staring defeatedly down at a pan which had black stuff in it.

Now that Iruka thought about it, it stunk badly. It smelled like something had gotten burnt. “What did you do now, Kakashi?”

The jonin slowly turned to him, rubbing his head like a child. “I wanted to cook for you since you’re always doing stuff for me and…” He glanced at the pan, sighing.

Iruka shook his head, losing the battle to the smile that was stretching his lips. He then knew the answer to the question that was too loud in his head last night.

The answer was yes. This is exactly what he wanted.


End file.
